Black and White
by kawaiitwinrose22
Summary: Please don't read. I made another book with a lot changes, but with the concept. It's going to be called A whole new world 1.
1. New Student?

Plot: A years have passed and now Amu, Nagihiko, Rima and Tadase are in 8th grade, Kairi and Yaya are in 7th grade, and Utau and Kukia are in 9th grade and Ikuto in 10th grade.

Ikuto found his father in France and came back to Japan and started to attend Seiyo Academy with the rest. The crazy principal Tsukasa Amakawa decided to make Middle and High school Guardians.

**Amu**: Blackmusic22 doesn´t own us!

**Blackmusic22**: It´s a shame (Starts crying)

**Tadase**: To the story now! (Sweats drops)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Student?**

**Amu´s P.O.V**

Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and I are in class talking about the new student that we are receiving today in our class.

"The student is girl called Rose" Rima informed us

"They say that she is the most beautiful person in the universe" Tadase said.

"Yeah but don´t be happy because they say that she uses her beauty to kill innocent people and sent her to jail." Rima added

"We can´t be sure if that´s true after all they are rumors going around the school and most of them aren´t even true. Example the rumors of Amu-chan that she beat up the whole entire soccer team at once last year. When Amu-chan can´t even beat up three at a time." Nagihiko like always trying to see the good side of people said that.

"Now that´s a rude example cross dresser!" I respond him furiously. Showing him my hand in ball ready to hit him at any moment.

"Now class please sit down and listen" Nikaidou-sensei clapped his hands to grab everyone´s attention. He grabs everyone´s attention because all I could hear was the wind outside. "As many know that we have a new student in our class, so please make silence and let her present herself." Nikaidou-sensei motioned with his hand for someone to come in.

"Hi I´m Rose."She said with an angel-like voice that left half of the class boys fainted and the others with their mouth opened. I won´t blame them she has a body that´s better than a model. She has long honey brown hair that reaches to her hip. She has a bang that covered left eye and was wearing the girl´s uniform but she had jeans instead of the skirt.

I heard one of the guys whisper to his friend "She look amazing in jeans imagine in a skirt!" The other one had a nose-bleed just by the thought.

"Now Rose-chan, please sit behind Nagihiko." Nikaidou-sensei said leading Rose to her desk.

**Nagihiko´s P.O.V**

Rose sat down behind me and took out her materials and suddenly caught my eyes seeing her. I blushed a little and said "Hi I´m Fujsaki Nagihiko but please call me Nagi it´s easier for everyone."

She smiled. "Well Nagi it´s a pleasure to meet you especially since I never seen a guy with long and beautiful hair before" I blushed a little at her smile and comment.

"Um… Thank you!" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Can I play with your hair?" She asked me so kindly. _I don´t want to break her feelings…_

"Sure go head!" I respond. She looked up and smiled at me once more time, before she began to slowly untangle my hair with her fingers.

Out of the sudden Temari and Rhythm came up to me. "What´s wrong guys did something bad happen?" I asked worried, but they shook their heads.

"We sense a new shugo chara near Rose." Temari at last told me. At that same moment I caught Rose staring at Temari and Rhythm._ Man this is bad very bad she´s going to freak out!_ I panicked

"You also have shugo chara!" Rose said excited. _Thank God I´m saved_. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Nikaidou-sensei in his Math class silenced me.

I looked back at Rose. And pointed to my charas "This is Temari and represents the said that wants to be graceful with my dance and this is Rhythm and represents the cool side of me" I informed her.

"Well this Monique and I´m not really sure what she represents." She said as she smiled and a cute chara in a black and white shirt and a dark blue jeans with some black converses that also had the same hair style has Rose has only her hair is longer and it color was black and white like her shirt was, came out of her school bag. _Why too cute!_

**Rima´s P.O.V**

We are at Science class every last class before Lunch break_._ I heard my stomach roar. _Man just thinking in my Lunch Break makes me even hungrier than before._

I heard someone giggled so I turned to my left to see Rose giggling with Nagihiko´s charas as she played with Nagihiko´s hair. _Well that´s great Rose is making friends already she sure is fast…. WAIT! Is she giggling with Nagi´s charas, so that means she can see them?_

"Hey Kusukusu don´t you sense a new chara somewhere?" I asked my always giggling chara.

"Now that you mention it I do" Kusukusu said giggling.

"Where do you sense it?"

"Near Rose and Nagihiko" She responded me giggling again. _Sometimes that giggling makes me want to kill myself!_

The bell rang meaning it´s lunch time. In the moment I got up with my school bag everyone was already out expect for Rose, Nagi, Amu Tadase and myself. I saw Amu-chan sweat drop.

Nagihiko came running to Amu, Tadase and me with Rose right behind.

"You guy won´t believe this but Rose also has a chara her name is Monique" He suddenly said as Monique I guess came out from behind Rose and smiled at us. At that same moment all of ours charas went to greet her like usually they would with others.

"Go get a glass of water!" Kiseki demanded Monique.

"Why?" She reclaimed Kiseki

"Because I´m your king!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah when the dinosaurs come back from the dead!" she shouted back at him. Ran was cheering for her so was Kusukusu and Su.

"How dare you shout that at your king?" Rose just stuck out her tongue at him. I heard Rose laugh.

"That´s enough Monique just don´t listen to him alright" Rose told Monique.

"But that´s no fair he totally deserves it." She said patiently

"I won´t give you your apple and desert if you continue." She threatens her. Monique just nodded her head and hind behind Rose again. _Talking about food!_

"Well I suggest we go to the Royal Garden with Rose and eat ´cause I´m dying with hunger" I finally said.

"I´m with her!" Rose supported me and smiled at me. _She understands me! _I grabbed her hand and walked out of the class with her.

* * *

**Blackmusic22**: I´m back with ice cream for everyone! (Blackmusic22 closed the door)

**Amu**: Did you bring my strawberry flavored ice cream? (Blackmusic22 hold out a strawberry flavored ice cream) Thank you!

**Tadase**: Did you bring my- (Blackmusic22 hold out a banana flavored ice cream) Thank you!

**Rima:** Did you bring my v- (Blackmusic22 hold out a vanilla flavored ice cream) Thank you very much!

**Nagihiko**: Did you- (Blackmusic22 hold out a mint flavored ice cream and Nagihiko swears drops) Um… Thanks a lot.

**Blackmuisc22:** Where are Kukia, Yaya, Kairi, Utau and Ikuto?

**Ikuto:** (Jumps in front of Blackmusic22) I´m here but the others went to the comic book store. Where is my Chocolate flavored ice cream?

**Blackmusic22**: I won´t give you any!

**Ikuto**: What why?

**Blackmusic22:** ´cause I know you hid the others in your closet ´cause they wanted chocolate also. If you release them you can have your ice cream (The others stare a t her in astonishment)

**Ikuto:** Fine! (Ikuto went up stairs and into his room and let loose of the ropes the others guys had and went down stairs) Now will you give it to me? (Blackmusic22 hold out his ice cream) Thank you!

**Kukia**: How did you know that he hid us ´cause of that?

**Blackmusic22**: Utau send me text to rescue her that she was tied up in Ikuto´s room ´cause he wanted chocolate flavored ice cream like you guys. (All of them glared at Utau)

**Utau:** Hey that´s what phones are used for! (She holds out her phone out to them)

**Tadase**: Please R&R

Preview: The Guardians figure out who is Rose´s Adoptive father and meet her orphan friends or brothers? Next chapter is called Rose´s family!


	2. Rose's Father

**Chapter 2: Rose´s Adoptive Father…**

**Amu´s P.O.V**

We all introduced yourselves to Rose on the way to the Royal Garden. Now we all were just relaxing eating lunch. Rima and I brought curry, Tadase was eating a hamburger, Nagihiko was eating sushi and Rose was eating a green apple. Monique was eating with the rest of charas a red apple.

"Hey where do you live and with whom?" Rima asked breaking the silence. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but someone came in the Royal Garden. I turned around to see Tsukasa-san panting from running I guess.

"There you are Rose-chan; you worried me you told me that you would be at your classroom, when it´s lunch time." Tsukasa said as he pulled Rose into a hug.

"I completely forgot about that, please forgive me Tsukasa-san" Rose said sadly

"I won´t until you call me that way I told you" He said as he broke the hug and turn her back on her like a little child.

"Please forgive me Otosan (A/N: Otosan means father in Japanese)" she said has she hugged him from behind with a smile on her face.

"Wait hold it right! What the hell did you just say Rose" Rima screamed at her.

"What you mean Otosan?" She guessed.

"Yeah! When did you have a kid you don´t even have a wife for God sakes" Rima scream at Tsukasa-san.

"She not my real kid she´s my adoptive kid so calm down" Tsukasa- san said patiently.

"Wait if she an adoptive kid then that means she is an orphan" Nagihiko the smart assed added.

"That means that your parents died or they didn´t want you" Tadase jumped in.

"My parents died when I was first born so were the rest of the family." Rose said sadly as Tsukasa-san for the first time in my life saw him shot daggers with his eyes at Tadase-kun.

"I adopted her last week. I was meaning tell you guys after school, but now that you know you are going to the rest of the group. Bye!" Before he left he gave a small kiss on Rose-chan forehead.

"Great he leaves of us with the explanation to the group" Rima complained. Suddenly the rest of the group came in. _Speaking of the devil._

"Explanation for what, Rima-tan?" Yaya said happy.

* * *

**Rima´s P.O.V**

_Speaking of the devil!_

"One of you guys do the explanation Rose and I are going to relax over there by that tree." I said quickly before anyone suggested me to do it and grabbed Rose´s arm and head to the tree where now there was shadows to refresh of us from this horrible sun.

"I´m horrible at explaining things so it between Nagi and Tadase-kun" I heard Amu-chan trying to save herself too.

"Um… Just leave it to me since I´m King´s chair might as well do it" Tadase finally giving up ._Smart kid he already knew that he was going to do the explanation sooner or later_.

Time Skip!

"So you are telling me that Rose is Tsukasa-san adoptive father. I can´t believe this!" Utau suddenly commented.

"Let´s think this through why would Tsukasa-san, a principal that´s completely crazy want Rose for. I mean it doesn´t make sense" I heard Kukia say as he probably was breaking his head trying to figure this out.

"Can it be for her shugo chara" Utau thought out loud. I looked to my right to find Rose asleep. _Well at least she won´t hear this conversation._

"Or maybe that his using her in one of his pawn or a card" Kairi the smart ass jumped into the conversation as well.

"Or maybe he feels lonely and wants some good company" Ikuto the pervert had to say that. _Man I should prepare myself for want coming._

"IKUTO YOU PERVERT CAT HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!" Amu suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, making Rose wake up.

"What the hell I was sleeping!" She screamed at Amu-chan. Amu covered her mouth and shot Ikuto I-am-going-to-kill-you glares.

"Sorry Rose we are just um… discussing important manners." Tadase said as he bowed his head.

"If you guys really want to know why Tsukasa-sensei adopted me. Why don´t you ask him yourselves?" Rose said as she got up from the grass. _She was hearing all this time I didn´t even noticed I thought she was asleep._

"Monique I promised you dessert so let's go outside before the bell rings" She said heading towards the door. _Man these guys really don´t know how to treat a girl, might as well follow her_. I got up and ran to catch up with her.

"Rose-chan, Yaya and the others really didn´t mean to hurt your feelings." Yaya said suddenly, before we left.

"I know Yaya, but if you guys really want to figure that out ask him and stop breaking your heads so much. Who knows it might just explode for thinking too much." She respond it Cool & Spicy not that little angel-like voice anymore. _Maybe she chara changed if I find something different in her that means she did chara change. _I spotted that her bang grew longer so did her hair. _She chara changed!_

Out of the sudden the bell rang. "Sorry Monique I guess your dessert has to wait for after school." She said and started running towards P.E class.

* * *

**Kukai´s P.O.V**

_Utau and I are going out and today I was going to tell the great news, but she said ´It will be better not to tell them´. Is she embarrassed that we are going out? Man I going to explode if I keep thinking like this._

"Is something wrong Kukai, do you feel well?" My personal angel Utau asked me.

"No I´m fine, but thanks for asking" I respond her with a weak smile. Out of the suddenly our E.C teacher that was going to teach us came in.

"Students today you be having a change of plans, I have important family issue so you guys are going to be joining the 9th graders in P.E" She told us as she grabbed her bag from the table and left in just seconds.

"I wonder what happened to her." I thought loudly.

"Well, it isn´t our problem so might as well getting to 9th grade P.E section outside." She said as she grabbed my hand and dashed outside to where the 9th grade P.E was being hold. The others from our class not far behind us.

"You guys must be the Moon class 10th graders" Alex-sensei guessed.

"Um…yes we were told to come here by our E.C teacher saying that we are going to take your class with the Moon class 9th graders" Our class president Peter-kun explained to Alex-sensei

"So I see alright than since you guys are here how about we do a dodge ball competition with Moon class 10th graders vs. Moon class 9th graders." Alex-sensei suggested. Everyone at the same time screamed Yes including Utau.

"Well, go get changed in the lockers room, I´m going to advice my class about the sudden change of plans" Alex-sensei left in matter of seconds. I entered the boy locker room to change.

"Hey, Kukai isn´t Amu, Tadase, Nagi, Rose and Rima in the Moon class 9th graders?" Daichi asked me.

"Now that you mention that you´re Daichi the others are in this class" I respond leaving the boy´s locker room already finished changing. Utau was outside waiting for Alex-sensei to come back.

"Wow you´re fast for a girl." I said that ´cause all the girls I know take years to change.

"I have practice a lot since I do that in concerts." She responded me coldly. I saw Alex-sensei and his class coming this way, it was easy to spot Amu since she is the only in her class with pink hair, right beside her was Rose and I think Rima, it´s tough to spot her since she´s short. Behind them were Tadase and Nagi probably talking about your next meeting or how to convince Rose to join the group.

"Alright, the 10th graders to my left side of the court and the 9th graders to the right. There are seven balls and if they hit with one you´re out! Now let´s play" At the same moment Alex-sensei blew his whistle. Meaning the game starts now.

Nagihiko´s P.O.V

Alex-sensei blew his whistle meaning the game started. Amu, Saaya and I went to get the balls. On the other side was Utau, Peter their class president and Kukia did the same, but Utau got two since there was a odd number of balls, that meant one team had to have more than the other.

"Nagi, keep a watch on Kukai he can chara change with Daichi any second now" Amu whispered me. I just nodded my head, not losing sight of Kukai.

Just like Amu-chan said he chara changed with Daichi and threw me a ball in just seconds Rhythm and I chara changed and avoid the ball just in time.

"Amu, Kukai just did what you predicted!" I screamed at her

"Might as well do the same!" she screamed back at me not saying the word chara change since there were too many people.

Another ball came at me, I dodge it easily, but out of the sudden someone from our team threw a ball at Peter and hit him. I turned around to see who was it, to my surprise it was Rima who threw it, she caught my eyes and smiled at me making blush at little and turned away as quickly as possible. _Man I hope she didn´t see me blush that would be embarrassing._

"Nagi pay attention you might get hit!" Rima shouted at me. _Wait did she just call Nagi but she always calls me Nagihiko or best friend stealer and she angry at me she calls me a pervert crossdesser._

* * *

**Time Skip…**

We were all exhausted now in our team was Rose, Amu and me on the other was Kukai, Utau and Yuki the third most athletic in 10th grade. Kukai, Amu and me to my surprise we were still in chara change.

I felt a sudden pain; I noticed that I was hit in especially it in the gut with a ball thrown by Yuki. I got out of the court, but before I left completely I heard a sigh from Rose, who was talking to Monique.

"Fine I´ll do it, but that means you lose your dessert for today." I heard say to Monique. Monique just nodded. _I wonder what she plans to do…_

I went to sit at the bench with the others. Amu hit Yuki´s right arm, but Utau took opportunity and hit Amu as well. She sat next to me and let out a big sigh of exhaustion.

"2 vs. 1, and those two are the best athletics in 10th grade, I just hope that Rose doesn´t get hit." Amu told me.

"Well, we just have to watch to figure out if she makes it or not" Tadase said from behind us and smiled at Amu, like always Amu blushed and smiled back at him then put her attention on Rose which was in the middle of the court.

Utau threw her a fast ball and so did Kukai, but in just seconds she dodge it easily. It looked like she danced that movement. _She not smiling anymore which is weird she always smiling. What in the world happened to her?_

"She chara changed." Rima said to us like if she read my mind a second ago.

Out of the sudden grabbed a ball and threw it. To my surprise it hit Utau´s hip meaning she was out. _She might seem delicate that person that wouldn´t hurt a fly and is bad at sports, but she is the opposite of that!_

"We still might have a chance to win this!" Amu-chan said encouraged

"Don´t get your hopes up Amu-chan, Kukai is still the best athlete in 10th grade" Utau told us as she sat down next to Amu-chan.

_Man, Utau is right Kukai is the best athlete in 10__th__ grade, but his not the best in 9__th__ grade_.

Rose dodged a ball that Kukai threw at her. "You´re just too slow Kukai" she said to Kukai. That made furious and threw balls until he was left with none. _This was Rose´s plan she want to make him furious to make him through all the balls he had so she can use them._

She threw two balls at the same time Kukai dodged one, but couldn´t miss the next one and it hit his shoulder.

"The 9th grade Moon class wins!" Alex-sensei announced. Everyone including me started to jump and scream we are the winners at the 10th graders. I saw Monique and Rose quite tired from the match it look like if she can fainted any moment now.

She caught my eyes and gave me a weak smile. She suddenly turned to the girl´s locker room. _If I dress up like Nadeshiko maybe I can see if she ok, but maybe it be better if I don´t get in her problems._

"Are you alright Nagi?" I heard a familiar beautiful voice from behind me.

"Yeah! Don´t worry Rima" I smiled at her assuring her that I´m fine, but gave me a stared at me still worried. _Mashiro Rima is actually worried about me and she called me Nagi again._ I blushed at little and turned away so Rima won´t see my blush.

* * *

**After School**

**Tadase´s P.O.V**

Amu-chan, Mashiro-san and Rose were talking about E.C class that we received after P.E

"Man, I´m died tried!" Rose complained.

_Oh that´s right, I have to convince Rose to join the Guardians I just hope she accepts._

"I already convinced Rose to join the Guardians" Nagihiko said as he tapped my shoulder. _Did he just read my mind right now!_

"If you think I read your mind right now you´re wrong it just that you are too predictable." Nagihiko said to me and just sweat dropped. _Am I that predictable?..._

"Come on Rose-chan we are going to have meeting now!" Amu and Rima said as they grabbed her hand and dashed to the Royal Garden. Leaving Nagi and me behind

"We should hurry up too." Nagihiko suggested in just in second we were running towards the Royal Garden.

Everyone was already there Rose didn´t have chair so she sat on the grass near a tree. On top of that tree was Ikuto that even though he had a chair he wanted to be just like a cat and stay up in tree. The rest were in their sits talking about their day, I sighed and sat down so did Nagihiko.

"Alright everyone we will shall start today´s meeting" I said as the leader of the group. Everyone sighed and put their attention to me.

"So today we have a new-." I was cut off by someone that came rushing in the garden.

"Is my sister Rose-chan in here" A boy that looked exactly like Rose-chan came in with someone beside him.

* * *

**Who are these people? And what do they want with Rose-chan? If you want to know you just to read the next chapter. Chapter 3: Rose´s brothers?**


	3. Rose's Brothers

**Chapter 3: Rose's Brothers**

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was drawing in my notebook different kind of wings.

"Alright shall we start the meeting?" I heard Tadase say. Everyone sighed because they were having fun talking about their day.

"As we all know we have a new-." Tadase was cut off by someone that entered in the Royal Garden. I didn't even bother to look who it was.

"Is my sister Rose in here?" Someone with a familiar voice said. _That voice, no it's impossible they got adopted by…I have to look for myself!_

I started running from the tree to the door where there stand two very familiar people. There was my twin brother Blade still had long hair like mines, his bang covered his left eye like mines and his honey brown eyes like his hair. _Sure hasn't changed even though it's been 2 years._

My older brother Kalev was by his side. His was like an older version of us two just that he cut his hair up until his shoulders. _And he hasn't changed either!_

"Rose, where are their charas?" Monique asked. I looked carefully, but didn't see anything then a heard Monique's scream.

"Here we are!" Both charas said unison behind Monique. Blade's chara Cezanne was just like Monique and Kalev's chara Guardian that was the older version of Cezanne and Monique. _Yup nothing has changed! _

I started running towards Blade and hugged him. _I thought I would never see them again! But what happened to their adopted family. _I pulled out of his hug and saw him carefully just in case this was dream. _I will ask them later about that._

Then I hugged Kalev in return I got kiss on my forehead. "My little girl! You haven't changed at all" Kalev at last broke the silence and broke my hug.

"Who are you calling a little girl?" I spat at him. _I hate when he calls me little girl or little sister._ He just started laughing and Blade couldn't hold it any more either and started laughing also.

"Yup you sure don't change!" Blade said in between laughs.

"You shouldn't talk because you haven't changed either, not even in height." I spat at him and that kept him quiet. I just smirked.

I heard Utau cough. _I forgot they are still here! I guess I have to present them my brothers and their charas._

"Um… this is Blade my twin brother and this is my older brother Kalev. These are their charas Cezanne is Blade's chara and this is Guardian Kalev's chara." I said pointing at them when I said their names.

"Rose you didn't tell us you had brothers!" Amu reclaimed at me.

"That's because they were adopted by someone else until they gave them up to adoption and I adopted them today in class." Tsukasa-sensei said saving me. _He just saved me, but when did he get in._ Everyone jumped to see that Tsukasa-sensei was there behind them.

"Oh! All right" Amu said.

"So let me guess we have three new guardians" Tadase-kun said.

"Yeah you are very good at guessing Tadase-kun, now if you let me talk, on Saturday there is a concert by a band called Unknown and owned by the Black company. You guys are going to go because there is something suspicious about that band and the people who go to their concerts." Tsukasa-san hold out 10 tickets to the concert. _What are we going to do I have to work on Saturday and my brothers will go with me._

"Um… sorry Rose, Kalev and me have to work on Saturday" Blade said to them.

"You guys work together even though you guys lived in different families?" Rima asked.

"We work for the same company just that we were in different parts of the world that's all really" I said quickly.

"Oh alright!" Rima said still in doubt.

"Ok so Rose, Blade and Kalev aren't going anyone else who isn't going?" Tsukasa-sensei asked. Everyone stayed silent. Until my cellphone broke the silence with my ringtone **(A/N This is a little bit of the song Six Hours Later by Glammers)**

Six hours later…

Six hours later we were one

Six hours later

Six hours we were oooonnneee…

I quickly answered it.

**Utau's P.O.V**

Rose quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" She said shyly at first.

"What! But you said that we had off today until Saturday" She suddenly spat at the person.

"Fine whatever, we are on our way there" Rose gave in and ended the call. _I wonder who it was._

She looked at her brothers who suddenly nodded their heads. _I guess it's a brother and sister thing to understand just by glares just like Ikuto and myself._

"We are sorry, but our boss just called Rose to say that we have to work today for unknown reason, please excuse us." Kalev said on his way out. In a second they were long gone.

"Well I guess you guys can tell them later" Tsukasa-san said turning towards us.

"Tell them what?" Amu-chan asked.

"The gift I got for the Guardians" Tsukasa-san responded Amu-chan question.

"What is it? What is it? Yaya wants to know!" Yaya said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I got 10 tickets to the new Japan Ice Rink that is going to open for the first time on Friday" Tsukasa-san said as he hold out 10 tickets.

"Why won't you tell them yourself?" Nagi asked. _Yeah he was their father and they live in the same house after all._

"Because I'll be coming late to the house for taking care of something here and since they started working today they'll also come late at the house all we are going to do is change and fall asleep." Tsukasa-san explained himself.

"Alright than we will tell her tomorrow morning" I said.

"Good, now if you guys excuse me, but I have a meeting to attend" Tsukasa said as he left.

"Well, might as well continue the meeting" Tadase-kun said. Everyone moaned and went to sit at the table expect Ikuto. Ikuto went to sit/lay on top of his favorite tree like any cat would do.

**Friday Afternoon at Amu's house**

**Amu's P.O.V **

This afternoon we didn't have a meeting since we were going to The Japan Ice Rink today. Now Nagi, Rima, Rose and I were at my house waiting for Ikuto, Kalev, Blade, Utau, Kukai and Tadase with the car. _Too bad Blade isn't here; he was always finding a way to make me smile. What did I just think right now! _I shook my heads to clear the thought.

"I am not going to skate!" Rose said to Rima. Interrupting my thoughts

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because I don't know how to skate and if I did I would probably suck at it" Rose said looking down at her feet.

"We can perfectly teach you how to." Nagi encouraged Rose and put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Rose looked up at him and smiled back. _I bet Rima right is jealous that Nagi smiled at Rose and not at her…._

We all suddenly heard the doorbell and got our stuff and opened the door to find Kukai at the doorstep.

"Come on guys let get moving!" Kukai said as he ran to the door of the car, we followed him and got in the car.

"Alright all we need to pick up is Yaya and Kairi at the Nikaidou Household." Ikuto said

In that moment I received a text:

_Tell Ikuto-chi that Yaya and Kairi-kun are already at the Ice Rink :)_

_From: Yaya_

"Ikuto, I received a text saying that Yaya and Kairi are already at the Ice Rink" I told Ikuto before he started the car.

"So that means we are going directly to the Ice Rink." Kalev told Ikuto. I heard Ikuto start the car in the same second everyone expect Nagi, Rima, Rose and I fasten their seatbelts and grabbed on to something really hard.

"Why is everyone grabbing on to something?" Ran and Miki asked me.

"I don't-." Before I finished Ikuto was driving the car really fast. _No wonder that everyone grabbed on to something Ikuto driving is crazy._

Rose was sitting next to Blade, so she grabbed on to Blade and closing her eyes really hard. _I guess she is afraid of really fast things._

Then I looked to her side Monique was doing the same thing as Rose but with Cezanne.In just a minute we were already parked in front of The Japan Ice Rink. Rose was the first to come out of the car, but fell to the ground since she was in hurried to get out.

"That is the worst experience I had of someone driving a car." Rose spat at Ikuto as she got up and cleaned her jeans and her T-shirt.

"Well sorry, but I'm the only one in the Guardians that has driving license" Ikuto spat back at Rose._ I wonder how he got his driving license if he is that bad at driving a car._

"Come on guys Yaya and Kairi are waiting for us and plus I want to ice skate" I told them trying to break up the fight.

"You're right let's go!" Rose said giving up the fight and started walking towards the Ice Rink, Blade and Kalev ran to catch up with her. Rima, Nagi, Tadase and I walked behind them; behind us were Kukai, Ikuto and Utau.

Already reaching the Ice Rink I spotted Yaya and Kairi waving at us. "Over here!" Yaya said waving both hands in the air trying to grab our attention.

"Hi guys are you ready to ice skate?" I asked Kairi and Yaya.

"Yaya and Kairi are ready" Yaya said in third person.

"Then let's get moving!" Rima said leading the way.

We got to the booth and Tadase-kun gave the 10 tickets to the man. The man in return gave us ice skate of our sizes. We entered and it was big they had benches to sit and the ice rink was huge people were skating everywhere others doing flips and jumps. _Amazing there are professionals!_

"What are we waiting let's skate!" Kukai said with his ice skates already on. Everyone put on their skates and went into the rink.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Like I promise I was helping Rose to ice skate.

"Look you are getting the hang of it!" I told her seeing that she can skate little bit. She smiled as she started skating more and more and more…. Until she was able to skate around like the rest of us. _She sure is a fast learner!_

"Thanks Nagi for teaching me!" Rose said as she hugged from behind and started skating around the rink again.

"You're welcome!" I shout at her so she can hear.

Then I saw Amu was having trouble. _I should probably teach her too before anyone get hurt. _I started skating towards Amu-chan, but Blade bet me to it.

"How about I teach how to skate maybe I can teach you to do jump and stuff like that" I heard Blade offer Amu-chan.

"I it doesn't bother you" Amu-chan answered, Blade shook his head.

"It doesn't. Now try keeping balance on the ice first" Amu did what Blade said. I spotted Rose looking at them carefully probably mad maybe. _Is she jealous of Amu? Wait why would she be jealous it's not like she loves her twin brother? I'll just ask her._

I skated towards Rose. "Rose, are you jealous of Amu-chan" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded at me. "Why it can't be that you love you're twin brother?" I said at her

"I actually do." Rose blushed. "But his is just teaching Amu-chan how to skate just like you did with me. It's not like he is touching her all over the place or flirting." Rose said. In that same moment Blade was helping Amu-chan in her position, so he practically moved her with his hand as if Amu-chan were a Barbie doll.

"Who I'm I kidding his is practically flirting with Amu-chan." I heard Rose sigh. "I'm going to the benches to sit down and wait until we leave." Rose advised me and skated towards the benches. _Might as well find Rima and see if she wants to skate with me. _I skated towards Rima thinking how Rose is feeling right now that the person she loved most was falling for another girl.


	4. Unknown's Concert

**Chapter 4: The Unknown's Concert!**

**Saturday Morning **

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I was fast asleep on my bed with Yoru at my side. Until I heard someone come in my room.

"Ikuto wake up now!" Utau screamed in my ear. Iru and Eru did the same with Yoru making us both wake up and stretch out like cats.

"Why are waking me up so early in the morning today is Saturday and the concert is until 5:00 P.M." I reclaimed as I got up.

"We have to investigate something more about this Unknown band, plus Rima and Amu-chan thought it was a good idea to have lunch together with the rest expect for Rose, Blade and Kalev." Utau gave me the reason why.

"Fine! I'm going to take a shower!" I headed towards the shower Yoru right beside me.

**Rima's **

I was waiting for Ikuto, Utau, Kukai and Tadase at Amu's house with Nagihiko, Kairi and Yaya. It was Amu and my plan to go to the new café called 'Sakura's Café' with the rest and talk about the Unknown band to see if we can find more information of the band. _ I wonder if Kairi brought his laptop._

"Kairi, did you bring your laptop today?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I never leave the house without it why?" Kairi answered.

"We are going-." I was cut off by the doorbell. Amu and Yaya came downstairs and Nagi, Kairi and I were opening the door. Amu was the last one to get out of the house. We all got in the car.

In just a minute or two we were already at the Sakura's Café. Everyone got off, but Kairi got off and kissed the ground. _Well his first time with Ikuto driving the car._

"I never thought I would miss the ground so much." Kairi said as he kissed it one more time and then got up and cleaned himself. Everyone laughed expect for Ikuto. _How did he get that driver's license? Did he braid the teacher or something so they can give it to him?_

We all sat down outside the shop in a rounded table. Then a woman came to serve us.

"Welcome to the Sakura Café, how can I help you?" She said sweetly.

"Um… Just bring us some cups and Ice Tea for now" Utau said to the lady. The lady nodded and left.

"So guys, we didn't come here to eat or drink actually we came here to talk about the Unknown band." Utau said to us all.

"Does anyone have any information that can help us?" I asked.

"I know that the Unknown are the most famous band right now! Most teenagers hear it even little kids too!" Nagihiko told Utau. Utau just simply nodded.

"Kairi can you find us something in your laptop?" Amu-chan asked. In just a second he had his laptop out and taping the words 'Unknown Band' in Google search.

"Here it says that the Unknown Band is the most popular band in the kids and teenager world." Kairi started. "No one knows the names of the band members, the band is own by the Black company. The company says that the point of Unknown is that no one knows their names. Here is a picture of the band Unknown." Kairi turned his laptop so we can see it.

In the picture was one girl and two boys, one taller than the other. The girl and the boy were practically the same height and their black hair reaches blow their knees. The taller boy had his black hair reaches a little blow the shoulders.

"This is the vocalist" Kairi pointed at the girl. "This is the guitarist" Kairi pointed at the boy with the same height. "And this is the drummer" Kairi pointed at the tall guy.

"You said that the Unknown band is owned by Black Company right?" Utau asked, I guessing that she has more information.

"Yes the Black Company!" Kairi responded.

"Well I work at the White Company and one day I heard them say something about beating the Black Company before they get to high and win this game" Utau informed us.

"Here is your Ice Tea and cups please enjoy!" The woman from before came and the Ice Tea and the cups on the table. I took a cup and served me a little of Ice Tea since I was thirsty.

"Can't Kairi-kun find anything else" Yaya asked Kairi. Kairi just simply shook his head as the answer.

"We will just three fruit salad for now, Thank you!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Rose-chan, Kalev-kun and Blade-kun sitting down at a table and talking to the woman that served us.

"Look guys Rose Blade and Kalev are here!" I exclaimed as everyone else turned around to look if it was true. I got off my chair and so did Amu, Nagihiko and Yaya.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amu-chan asked. Rose, Blade and Kalev turned around to see us.

"Well it's our lunch break, but might as well ask the same thing to you guys" Rose replied for all of them.

"Um… We came to have a snack and investigate a little about the Unknown before we go to their concert" Utau said as Ikuto, Kairi, Tadase and Kukai got off their seats.

"Well, I can tell you something about them." Blade said.

"What?" I said quickly.

"Well, it's said that the Black company is in middle of a battle between the White company."

"But why?" Kukai asked Blade.

"Umm… The Black company and the White company one day saw a heart's egg, but that was made of crystal. They call it the Crystal Egg" Blade explained. Kairi typed in the words 'Crystal Egg' on Google Search.

"There was legend that said that the Crystal Egg was the most powerful weapon in the world and that can show you the path to the Palace where you can see what you forgotten or the truth of something important." Kalev continued Blade's explanation.

"The legend also says that it will show you a place out of this world that once you have been, but don't remember. To get the Crystal Egg you have to collect fragments of it which hide in the strongest hearts egg and wait until they turn to x charas." Blade continued.

Rose was eating her fruit salad happily. _She sure does love fruits!_

"Well, guys we have to get going to the concert, it's 4:33" Ikuto said as he left the money for the Ice Tea on the table.

"We have to get to work or they will kill us!" Rose said as she got up. Blade and Kalev took their fruit salads and Kalev left the money on the table as well.

"Bye guys see you later!" Rose said and started running to her right, Blade and Kalev were right behind her.

**Amu's P.O.V**

We were at concert sitting in the first line waiting for the concert to start.

"Amu-chan will people do everything possible to have that Crystal Egg even if they have to turn people heart's egg an x chara." Su asked me worried.

"Mean people would, but don't worry we will purify all of them!" I said to Su trying not to make her worried. The lights went out meaning the concert was beginning. The vocalist came out first with the guitarist and the drummer right behind her.

"Are you all ready to have fun?" The vocalist screamed to her crowd. Everyone screamed in return.

"Alright guy!" Vocalist said. The music began….

**Time Skip…**

The song they played didn't seem to affect anyone, but they were amazing. _I can't let my guard down especially since this is the last song._

"I'm sorry, but I have to finish this concert!" The vocalist said sadly. "But I will make my last song for today the best. And I promise that I will convince my manager to do another concert just for you guys" Everyone in the crowd just screamed back at in response.** (A/N: This song doesn't belong to me it's from Abandon. It's called Feel it from your heart!)**

_There's a sound in the air_

_Can you hear it everywhere?_

_Voices trying to be heard._

_Love is more than just another word._

_Oh, you can turn it up loud as loud as it will go._

_But it will never make its way to your soul._

_No no,_

_until you feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

The vocalist pointed to girl next to all of us and suddenly her heart's egg came out, but it was white with a shining light. The girl seem still filled energy

_feel it in your heart, your heart_

_You gotta_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

The vocalist pointed yet again to a boy at the back and his heart's egg came out too, but it was white. _The hell does Unknown want to do!_ The vocalist didn't seem happy doing this.

_Oh oh oh_

_All the world is listening_

_for a sound that is different_

_Clear the static_

_Cut the noise_

_Heaven help us to find our voice_

_Oh, you can turn it up loud as loud as it will go._

A two girl's egg were taken out, but this time the vocalist didn't point. There egg were bright white like the other two.

_But it will never make its way to your soul._

_No no,_

_until you feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart, your heart_

_You gotta_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

Two boy and one girl's egg came out. _I thought they need it to be x-egg!_!

_You can say, say all the right things_

_But in the end what does it all mean?_

_Yeah, you can say, say all the right things_

_But in the end what does it mean?_

One more egg from a girl sitting up front was taken as well.

_You gotta_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart, your heart._

_You gotta_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_feel it in your heart_

_Oh, Oh, Oh whoah_

_All the world listening_

_All the world listening_

The band finished the song and I don't think that the rest notice that were 8 heart's egg above us.

"That's all for tonight Thank you for coming today" The vocalist said and left the stage with the rest of the band. We got up and left the stadium.

"What are we going to do guys? Those heart's egg aren't going to stay pure we all know that they are going to make it an x-egg" Utau said worried.

"Not sure, but we don't know where they are so we can't figure out what they are going to do with them" Tadase-kun was thinking what to do. I saw that all of the charas stiffen for a moment.

"What's wrong Ran, Miki, Su do you sense something wrong" I asked them. All the charas started floating to their right; all of us followed them until we were in a forest at the back of the stadium.

I heard someone coming and so did everyone else, so we all hid behind a tree and it help since it was dark in the forest. "I don't want to do that to these poor heat's egg there are dreams for someone else in this world" I heard the vocalist say.

"We have no other choice unless you want Gabriela-san to kick our asses for not doing what she says" I heard the drummer say. The vocalist sighed and looked at something I followed her gaze and found the heart's eggs right behind her.

Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger; I could see she didn't want to do this. "Fine, but I going knock out after this." The vocalist said. She grabbed the guitarist hands and behind them were two charas with black hoods so no one can see their faces.

"Are you guys ready?" The guitarist asked the charas. They in return nodded their heads.

"Chara change!" Both vocalist and guitarist unison. Their hair grew longer and their eye color changed. The suddenly both of them were in the air with the heart's eggs and they grouped them.

"Fusion!" They both screamed. The 8 heart's eggs turned in to 1 single heart's egg, but it was shining bright and then suddenly from that egg came out a chara holding something in her/his hands.

The chara gave that thing in the vocalist's hands; suddenly the chara broke into 8 heart's eggs again, but was a stone now. The vocalist fell from the sky into the hands of the drummer and the guitarist picked up the stone eggs.

"Ok! We got the fragment now we can go home and continue our research on how to make this poor eggs back to normal." The drummer said as he walked out of the forest.

"Yeah plus I think that she needs some rest also" I guitarist said pointing to the vocalist, but making sure that the stone egg didn't fall. In a second they were gone and every one of us came out from hiding.

"Well I guess we have a new type of egg" Tadase-kun said.

"But that band didn't seem happy to do that" Rima said. _So she noticed too huh?_

"Yeah Rima is right! They even said that they have to do for this Gabriela chick" Nagihiko-kun said supporting Rima-chan

"This problem can be similar to what Utau and I had to do" Ikuto said sadly. _It can be they were forced to do this because they are chained to the company just like Ikuto and Utau was._

"You are probably right! All we have to do is figure out a way to get them out" Utau snapped her fingers. "But I think Blade-kun and Kalev-kun know about this company more than we all do" I guess Rima got the idea and took out her phone.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I understood what Utau tried to say so I took out my phone and marked Rose's phone number. In just a second Rose answered.

"Hi Rima, what up?" Rose said.

"Hi Rose, umm… are you and your brothers free tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah tomorrow we have off until Tuesday why? Are you guys planning to go somewhere" Rose said curiously. I turned to Amu and she mouthed me Karaoke

"The guys and I thought since you didn't come with to the concert since you were working might as well go have some fun tomorrow like going to the mall or to the new Karaoke place nearby." I lied.

"You want something Rima what is it?" Rose figured me out. I sweat dropped. _I so good at lying and Rose figured me out is that even possible._

"You caught me! We want to know more about this crystal egg and the Black company, but I really want to go to the mall. So took this opportunity to have the 2 thing that I want" I said the truth.

"Alright! My brothers can tell you everything you need to know and we can go to the mall tomorrow, but we are going on foot I can't stand Ikuto crazy driving anymore. I can meet you guys at the Sakura Café tomorrow at 12:00 p.m. So we can eat somewhere nice and explain everything" Rose said in a hurry.

"Alright I meet you tomorrow there and yes we are going on foot to the mall since it nearby anyway."

"Rose come here and practices your dancing now!" I heard someone scream at Rose.

"I'm going, you old hag!" Rose screamed back at her. I sweat dropped_. I think everyone else heard that one._ "Bye Rima! See you tomorrow" Rose hanged up in a hurry.

"Well we have plans tomorrow with Rose and brothers." I said as I turned to the guys.

"Great what time and place" Utau asked.

"Tomorrow we all meet at the Sakura's Café at 12:00 p.m. We are walking to the mall since Rose said that she can't stand Ikuto's driving anymore" I said to Utau. I could Ikuto right now in anger, maybe even wishing that Rose was there so he can scream at her.

"Let's get going it's getting late" Nagihiko-kun said and lead us the way out of the forest. KusuKusu like always was giggling right next to me.

**That was it for chapter 4. Sorry that I couldn't update lately but the internet at my house was cut so please spare, I'm still too young to die!**

**Next Chapter 5: A day at the mall**


	5. A day at the Mall!

**Chapter 5: A day at the mall!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara…. If I did Shugo Chara would still be going on! Oh well….**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Everyone was at the Sakura Café, expect for Rose, Blade and Kalev. Amu-chan and Tadase-kun were talking about the new movie that was out in theaters. Ikuto was half asleep. Utau was whispering something to Kukia. I noticed how they are closer together than before. Rima was reading the new bala-balance manga that came this month. Yaya was fighting with Kairi asking him why he wouldn't give her candy. I was playing the charas especially with Dia.

"Come on, Yaya wants candy" Yaya complained.

"But Ace that is not very healthy" Kairi said trying to keep the candy cane away from Yaya.

"It's Yaya not Ace" Yaya pouted and looked away.

"Give me that back Yoru!" I heard Miki's voice I turned my attention to the charas. Yoru had Miki's art bag and tossing it around with Iru.

"I don't think so-nya" Yoru tossed it to Iru.

"Come on guys! Give Miki's bag back" Dia said trying to help Miki get her bag back. Ran and Su followed Dia and were chasing Yoru and Iru.

"That looks fun-desu" Pepe-chan added to Yoru's team and KusuKusu giggled and helped out Yoru as well.

"Don't leave your king out!" Keseki screamed and added to Miki's team.

"Hey guys sorry for the wait, we just had to leave something at work" I heard Blade's voice. I turned around to see Rose and Kalev behind Blade.

"We weren't waiting so long so don't worry!" Tadase said as he got up and grabbed three other chairs to add to the table. The three of them sat down and out of the sudden Cezanne added to Miki's team and Guardian added to Yoru's. Monique was quietly drawing something in Rose's notebook.

"Hey, why don't you go play with the rest?" I asked Monique quietly so no one thought I was crazy.

Monique looked up and back down. "I guess it doesn't really interest me" Monique said quietly. Somehow Monique looked tired and sad. I looked at Rose who was smiling, but I could see that she was tired too.

"Well, can you show me what are you drawing?" I asked trying to keep the thought away. Monique smiled lightly and showed me the note book. Monique drew a beautiful garden with a lot of types of flowers and there was a black cat at the top of a Sakura Tree with Rose and Monique.

"Who is this?" I pointed to the black cat. Monique followed my finger.

"That is Dark Night or known as D.N. It's Rose's precious cat." Monique said as she took the notebook again and started drawing.

"Well, how about we talk about the Black Company and then we can go to the mall!" Utau said happily. _Even though I dressed up as a girl I really didn't get why the girls like shopping so much!_ Everyone nodded.

"Um… The Black Company controls other companies. Like the Street Dancer Company in which Rose, Kalev and I work in, or the Pro-Skate Company and much more" Blade began. "The Black Company goal is to obtain the Crystal Egg. The Unknown take out the strongest heart's egg and then join them together obtaining one more fragment to the Crystal Egg, but when the eggs separate they turn to stone eggs. The Black Company use the Street Dancer Company, uses the dancers to the music videos to their bands. That's all we know…"

"It's not a lot information, but since you guys work at the Street Dancer Company at least we have eyes inside the company" Kairi said pulling up his glasses. _His right at least we have eyes inside and we can figure out when is their next concert…_

"Alright, since we are done talking about the Unknown now we can do some shopping!" Utau said as she got up and grabbed Amu-chan's arm.

"I don't get girls and their obsession for shopping." Blade sighed. Kalev laughed at his reaction.

"Think it like this." I said trying to get him excited as well. "The girls go shopping we can go play in the videogame section or even check out some skateboards"

Blade smiled at the thought and then got up from his seat and stretched out. Everyone including myself got up as well.

"The mall is that way." Tadase pointed to the right. "So let's get going everyone" Tadase started walking and Amu-chan was right next to him. We walked behind them, everyone was talking, the charas were still playing and Monique was still drawing.

**Amu's P.O.V**

We got to the mall in no time! I guess it was because I was talking to Tadase the whole way here that I felt it short.

"So, what are waiting? Let's shop!" Utau grabbed Kukai's hand and left somewhere to the mall. _I already know that Utau is going out with Kukai since Utau herself told me, but I can't get used to the thought of it. She said that she was going to tell the rest another day, don't know when though._

Tadase was out of sight when I looked for him. _I wonder where he went!_

"Utau-chi is right let get going!" Yaya grabbed Rima's hand, before she could leave she grabbed on to me pulling with her, but somehow I saved myself. Rima and Yaya left as well.

"I should go with the Ace since she can get lost easily." Kairi followed the direction that Yaya went to with Rima.

"Alright, how about the rest of us go to the video section go the mall" Blade suggested. _Might as well go there, I don't see anything interesting!_

"I am in!" We all said excited expect for Ikuto.

"Then let's get going!" Blade leaded the way to the videogame section of the mall.

"I feel bad for Kukai he really wanted to play the new soccer game that came recently" Kalev said as we entered the videogame center.

The whole place was filled with videogames, the place was painted in black and the lights were dim, like suddenly from daylight it became night. _I haven't been here before._

Blade went up to the counter and asked for 6 videogame cards. He gave each of us a card with a different color. Ikuto got a blue card, Nagi a purple card, Rose a black card, Kalev a green card, Blade a red card and finally I got a dark pink card.

"Let play guys!" Nagi-kun suddenly said excited. Everyone left to play expect for Rose.

"About we stick together, since it looks like you haven't been here before Amu-chan" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, I think that would be fine" I said. Rose started walking I was right next to her, but she suddenly stopped.

"What is it Rose?" I asked her

"Do you like paint ball?" She asked me ignoring my own question.

"Yeah, why?" I asked dumbly. Rose pointed to a sign that said 'Paint ball Game enter in groups of 3. You can go against with whoever you want'

"How about we find the guys and play a round or two" Rose said.

"So you guys saw the sign too." I heard Ikuto's voice behind us. I turned to see the guys there and our charas there.

"Yeah it seems pretty fun!" I said suddenly excited about the paint ball fight. "Plus, it kills time since the others are shopping"

"Alright! Let's make two groups and go against each other" Kalev said. We all nodded.

"Rose, Amu and Ikuto can make one group and Blade, Kalev and I another" Nagi suggested.

"I'm fine with it!" Rose said and grabbed my hand.

"Alright than let's go sign up for a fight between each other" Blade said and went to the person holding this event. He came back with a pass saying 'players room #4'.

"Come on all we have to do is go to room #4 and grabbed the guns and protection set there" Blade leaded the way to room #4 and opened the door. In the room was cute guy waiting for us.

"Oh! Hello guys! Each group has to choice a name before we start gearing you guys up" The cute guy explained. _A name…_

"Our group is named Black Cat." Rose said quickly responding for Ikuto and me.

"Our group is called White Dancer" Nagi responded for Blade and Kalev.

"Alright, here are the protectors" the cute guy passed us some gear and goggles, we all put it on. "And here are your paintball guns" He gave us a gun each. "Now you guys just go out there and have fun"

The cute guy led our team to the right and Blade's team to the left. We found an elevator right at the end of the hall. Rose, Ikuto and I got in and pushed the down button since we were already up.

We were all silent the only sound we can hear was the music of the elevator. _This game is going to be rough. I mean the other team is just boys and they are pretty good at this kind of game. And in our team is Rose and I plus Ikuto which is good since he has cat reflex._

Rose put her hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. _Did she notice that I was nervous?_ The elevator suddenly opened we all stepped out of the elevator to see a huge forest in front of us. I took in all the scenery it was beautiful place.

"All right guys! We have to be careful" Rose said to us. "Ikuto, you can move swiftly tree to tree right?" Rose asked/ Ikuto just nodded in answer to her. "Alright Amu, you can chara change with Ran and run fast and swiftly on the ground, I'll be moving tree by tree as well." Rose explained.

"When don't I just chara transform with Amu-chan?" Ran asked Rose.

"The other team will notice that you chara transformed and will follow the example" Rose explained. _Amazing, she analyzing everything about the other team and which environment we are in to!_

"All right let get going!" Rose said excited and suddenly jumped on to a tree branch far from the ground.

"Alright Ran chara change!" My x pin turned into a red heart pin and I felt the energy. I started running, but I didn't hear a sound as I ran through the forest. I kept looking to make sure if I still had my paintball gun at my hip, just in case if it fell down.

I suddenly looked up and found Rose and Ikuto up head. _I should run a bit faster before they left me. _I sped up a little until I saw Rose and Ikuto stop moving tree to tree. Rose turned her head to me and mouthed me 'Watch out the other team is near'. _Man this is bad if they find out I'm here._

I got the idea to hind behind a fallen tree with a hole in it. I got in easily, but then I heard footsteps, I peeked through the hole to find black converses. _Wasn't Blade and Rose today wearing black converse. This is definitely Blade; if he finds out that I'm here I'm dead._

I stayed silent, but the converses were still there which meant at that Blade was still there. I held my breath so I won't make a sound at all. _Man those swimming class came in handy!_

I heard footsteps again and the Blade started moving on. I waited for a while to make sure that he wasn't there, and then I suddenly I came out. Rose and Ikuto were down from the trees.

"Man that was close!" I exhaled loudly.

"Don't worry, while you hid in there I was able to hit Kalev" Rose said.

"And I was able to hit the cross-dresser, but in return Blade hit me as well." Ikuto said

"Well, we are winning-nya!" Yoru said from behind Ikuto.

"Yeah, Yoru is right we got 2 points they only got 1 point" Miki supported Yoru.

"I got an idea!" Rose said suddenly. "You guys wait right here and if you guys see the Blade hind. He is the expert in this game." Rose started running and then jumped tree to tree.

We both waited in silence until we heard footsteps. Ikuto grabbed me by the hips and jumped up to a tree. I looked down to find Blade looking around to see if there was anyone. _What should I do! I mean I can shot right now or I can do what Rose said! Never mind I follow my way in this game._

I grabbed my paintball gun and aimed for Blade, but suddenly Ikuto stopped me from shooting. "What now, Ikuto!?" I whispered/ screamed at him.

"Look over there" Ikuto pointed to a tree to our left. Rose was there standing quietly and staring at Blade. Blade felt our presence and looked up. His gaze caught mine's and I panicked, Ikuto got me from the hips again and jumped tree to tree. Blade had is paintball gun pointed at us, but out of the sudden Rose shot 3 times at Blade. Ikuto suddenly stopped jumping.

"Can't feel my presence Blade?" Rose said mockingly at Blade. Blade shot a paintball, but Rose easily dodge it.

"I can't believe you would use chara change with Monique just for a game Rose." Blade said and shot again at Rose, but once again she dodged it.

"But you chara changed with Cezanne so it seems fair enough!" Rose jumped to the next tree.

"Fine I'm leaving for now, but I will get you, Rose!" Blade said and left. Rose jumped off the tree and so did Ikuto and I. Rose sighed in relief and sat down. _I wonder how the rest of the game will turn out! _

**Time Skip!**

We were at the room again taking of the protection things that they gave us and the paintball guns as well. We the Black Cat team won the game by 109 points and the White Dancer lost by 97 points. I took a towel and soaked it a little and washed my face. Rose did the same thing and cleaned up Kalev's face as well.

"Man, I'm tired! What time is it Nagi?" Ikuto asked as laid down at the couch in the room.

"Um… It's 2:49" Nagi-kun answered.

"We should probably get going and find something to eat." I said as put the towel down and walked out the door. Rose and the rest were right behind me.

We kept walking until we bumped into Tadase-kun. "Where were you Tadase?" I asked.

"I went to theatre to see the new movie. It just ended actually! I'm on my way to find something good to eat!" Tadase said smiling. _I went to see the horror movie by himself man he has some guts to see that movie alone._

"We were just looking for something to eat as well!" Rose said to Tadase-kun.

"Well we can go Ramen shop near here; I bet we can find Kukai and Utau there with Yaya, Rima and Kairi." Nagi-kun said as he walked to the Ramen Shop. We followed and entered the shop.

Just like Nagi-kun said the rest of the guys were there and Kukai and Utau were in a competition of who finishes the ramen first. _I'm so use to this kind of competition now!_

Tadase and I sat next to each other and started talking about the movie he saw. Rose sat alone drawing and eating an apple again. _I wonder if she ever eats something unhealthy._ Nagi, Kalev and Blade started talking about videogames. Yaya was fighting with Kairi again for candy. Ikuto sat alone like Rose eating his ramen in silence. _We are always like this, but I least we all had fun at the mall today!_

**That was it for chapter 5! Please review and if you guys want something in the story please tell me!**

**Next chapter! Chapter 6: Getting ready for Valentine's! **


	6. Getting Ready for Valentine's

**Chapter 6: Getting ready for Valentine's! **

**I don't own Shugo Charas or even the characters of Shugo Charas. I bet many people want to own it though!**

**Amu's P.O.V **

Valentine's Day is 1 day from here, it lands on Tuesday, so the school the deicide that the whole school should go on a field trip to a cute park nearby the school. They say that they are going to be many activities like the drawing contest, skateboarding contest, and singing contest and so on…

On Friday everyone was discussing about who they are going to give chocolates to, most of them said they were going to give to Tadase, Blade or Ikuto. Of course they were going to! They are like the cutest guys around school.

For the past 1 year I would do chocolates for everyone in the group of Guardians, but this year I'm determined to give some special chocolates to Ikuto. Many people think that I'm still in love with Tadase, but I got over him last year, plus after I got over him, he told me that he fell for Lulu-chan. From that day on both of us were just very close friends.

_I should probably get up and start doing the chocolates before it's too late._ I sighed and got up from the couch and went straight into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards and took out the things I needed to make the chocolates…

**Rose's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen just putting the final touches to my chocolates. I was deicide that I should give to Blade since after the person I love most. Many people say I can't fall in love with my own twin, but I don't care!

"Rose! Are you home?" I heard Kalev-nii-chan cry out. _Can't he be a little be more quiet?_

"Yeah! I'm in the kitchen!" I cried out back to him. In just a few seconds he was in the kitchen and he hugged me from behind.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Kalev asked me. I blushed a little, but I knew I can trust in him.

"I'm doing chocolates for Blade-kun!" I answered him. He stared at me in return and then smiled.

"Aw, Rose is finally confessing to Blade, even though what other people say!" Kalev said and picked me up. A few seconds he put me down.

"Rose, you won't believe what happened" Kalev said to me happily.

"What!" I said as excited as he was.

"Stephanie is coming to Japan to tomorrow!" Kalev literally shout out loud. _Stephanie-senpai is coming to Japan! Man no wonder Kalev is so damn happy, his girlfriend is coming to Japan!_

"No way Stephanie-senpai is coming to Japan" I couldn't hide my smile.

"Yup and not only that so is Steven!"

"No way! Steven-senpai is also coming, wait that means he is coming because the competition between Blade and Steven-senpai is over right?" I asked

"Yeah, he said that he fell for a girl here in Japan and so did Blade-kun. Man I miss them they were always the ones that played with us at the adoption center" Kalev explained. The words that Kalev said sank in me and it hurt. _Blade is in love with a girl here in Japan!?_ My smile was disappearing, but I recovered fast and smiled again with the idea that Steven-senpai and Stephanie-senpai was coming to Japan.

"That's great!" I said as I finished my chocolates, I put them in a box.

"Hey guys are you in the kitchen?" I heard Blade's voice from the living room. I hid the box of chocolates in pocket and ran to the living room.

**Blade's P.O.V**

Rose came out of the kitchen and I could see that she was done with her chocolates seen I can see her box in her pocket. _She probably made the chocolates for me again this year, but I have to make her understand that she doesn't love me she likes me as her brother._

"Blade-kun, if I had you chocolates would you accepted?" Rose asked like angel. _I should probably lie and this time it has to work._

"No way!" I shouted at her.

"Why not? You're my brother after all!" She shouted back. _Um… What now! Ah! Pretend to like someone else should work._

"Because I love…" _Someone name… _"Hinamori Amu!" I put my face down, so Rose wouldn't notice that I was lying.

"What!?" Kalev jumped in the conversation. _He probably jumped since he knows I really love Rose not Amu_.

"No way…" Rose didn't finish and ran upstairs to her room. Kalev looked at me confused and angry at the same time.

"Why did you lie, Blade?" Kalev finally asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I did what was right!" I said went to the kitchen to have something to eat.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was in my room thinking of the color I should warp the box of chocolates. _Pink?No that's my color. Um… Ah!_ I took out a dark blue and a black wrapping paper.

"Blue with Black dots should do it!" I said as I started to cut the black wrapping paper in circles of different sizes. I felt a soft wind pass by my shoulder and shivered. I ignored the slight wind and keep cutting, until someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Hey stop" I shouted at the person behind me

"Why should I?" A dark voice answered me. _Ikuto! _

"Come on Ikuto! Would please let me see again?" I asked and calmed down a bit. Ikuto's hands dropped, I turned around to see him in return he sat down casually in a bean bag that I bought him since he keeps busting in my room.

"So, for who are those chocolates Amu?" Ikuto asked as he grabbed a magazine. "It can't be for Kiddy King, since you said that you were over him. So it might be for one of the new kids in the Guardians" He turned the page. "Or are you finally confessing to me and giving the chocolates?" He put the magazine and looked at me in the eyes. _I can't say it's true, but I can't not say anything either. A lie should work just fine!_

"They are not for you, Ikuto. These chocolates are made for Blade-kun since he is nice and kind, not like you!" I said as I kept wrapping the box of chocolates.

"What do you mean? We barely meet Rose, Blade and Kalev we only have like 3 weeks with them and out of the sudden you fall for Blade-kun" Ikuto shouted at me. My tempered busted.

"So what it's my life not yours plus it's not like you like me anyway!" I screamed at him. I put my face down and turned away from him. "Get out of here…" I said silently. All I could hear was a footstep, when I turned around to the bean bag he was already gone.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I jumped from Amu's window to a tree and slide down. I started walking towards the stage in the park to that play my violin in peace with no one to scream at me.

"If she only knew that you like her-nya" Yoru commented. _If she only knew, 'So what it's my life not yours plus it's not like you like me anyway'? _Her voice repeated inside my head, until I got to the stage in the park, but I saw someone else up there. I looked closely and found out it was Rose.

Rose bent down to a black cat that was near her. "Rosario, Human" I heard Rose whisper with my cat sensitive ears. Rose kissed the Rosario and suddenly the cat turned into human, he looked a lot like me, but with black hair and a bit taller.

I saw Rose smile and then take out a precious violin and hand it to the cat dude. "Dark Night, please play 'that' song for me?" Rose asked the cat human. The cat human in response nodded and began playing the violin. Somehow that song sounded familiar, but couldn't remember.

The cat human gave the violin back to Rose. "It sounds better when you play it." The cat boy said to Rose. Rose grabbed the violin and started playing it. In just a few seconds I remember the song, it was the first and most beautiful song I learned on the violin, for some reason I couldn't get that song out, it was somewhat precious to me in some way.

I grabbed my violin and played along. Rose just looked at me for a second and kept playing her violin. We both finished the song, and I noticed that 5 blue shards where flying around us so did Rose.

"You are seeing this right? My shards are flying around us." Rose asked me. I nodded in return since I didn't find my voice. The 5 blue shards suddenly entered my body and then I all I can was a girl singing along with my violin the song that I finished just now.

**Rose's P.O.V**

After the 5 blue shards entered Ikuto's body he collapsed, but I got him just in time before he hit the ground hard. _Why, did the crystal egg's shards just enter Ikuto's body? And they changed color as well._

"Rose, do you think that the shards to the crystal egg are memories" D.N asked me as he bent down as well. _Memories? Does that mean he will remember those times?_

"Probably not sure, but we need to find Ikuto a place to stay in" I said.

"How about at your house-nya" Yoru suggested. Monique nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but D.N is carrying him there." I said and got up.

"Why me?!" D.N reclaimed

"Because, you are the only one who can do it!" Monique said as she sat on my shoulder so did Yoru.

"Fine, but I want chocolate for this!" D.N bent down and grabbed Ikuto.

**Time Skip!**

We got to the front of my house. "D.N, Monique, Put Ikuto and Yoru in my bed and take care of them, but enter by my window its open like always. I have to enter by the front door or the will think I haven't come back at all in the morning." I explained in response they both nodded and disappeared.

I breathed deep and entered. I found Kalev sitting on the sofa watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"Are you over of what happened?" Kalev asked as I went into the kitchen and took out 2 chocolate bars, one for Ikuto and Yoru and another for D.N like I promised.

"Yup I'm over it!" I said and took out a apple for Monique and me.

"Well that great! Good Night!" He said as I headed for the stairs.

"Good Night!" Screamed back at him and went upstairs.

I entered my room and tossed D.N his chocolate. He grabbed it without a problem and started eating it. I headed to my bed where Ikuto was laying I touched his forehead and noticed that he had a fever.

"Hey Monique take out an old shirt of mines and soak in water and bring it here, it seems like Ikuto has a fever" I ordered Monique. She quickly went to my drawer and took out an old white shirt that said 'Everyone wants to be me!' and she went to my bathroom. Yoru went to help her open the sink and soak it.

She brought it with help of Yoru. I quickly grabbed my old shirt. I folded it and put it on Ikuto's forehead. Ikuto flinched when I put it on his forehead and took it off, but I got it again and put it on. Once again he took it off, I put it on again and it went on for a while, until I heard a soft familiar giggle.

Ikuto turned around and got up facing me. He was smiling at me and then he suddenly pulled me into a hug. "I remember absolutely everything, you squirt!" Ikuto whispered in my ear and then rub my head like a true brother.

"That's great to hear kitty kat, but you have fever so go to sleep" I said as I escaped from his grasped. He pouted like a child. _Just like old times! The rejected was our names._

"No until you tell me what happened between you and your brother" Ikuto insisted. "Isn't that why you were playing our song?"

"Yeah, Blade-kun said that he loved Hinamori Amu-chan and that he wouldn't accept my chocolates even if I gave him" I said and looked down, Ikuto did the same thing.

"Amu said that she was preparing chocolates for Blade-kun as well" Ikuto said sadly. "Even though I told her I love her she doesn't believe and rejects me"

"First wasn't that the point we are Best Friends just because we were rejected by everyone even people close to us. And second to love someone is to see that person happy." I explained. "So let it be! We have each as Friends we can do it" I said excited.

"Now go to sleep!" I said as I got off the bed and set another bed in tucked myself in. Ikuto tucked himself as well.

"Good Night B.R" Ikuto said which stand for what they called me before 'Black Rose' for my bad luck.

"Good Night Black Cat" I responded and fell asleep.

**Tuesday Morning Valentine's Day!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Rose's alarm woke me up, but Rose was in deep sleep. I got up from Rose's bed and noticed that a wet towel was on my forehead. _It can't be that she was waking in the middle in the night and wetting the towel for my fever? I should let her sleep a little bit more before we go to school. _

I headed towards the shower with Yoru right behind me. I took a quick shower; I noticed clothes on top of Rose's drawer. It was boy clothes, so I imagined that she picked it out for me, I quickly put it on.

I noticed a pair box of chocolates on top of Rose's study desk. One of the boxes' wrapping was completely ruined, so I deiced to fix it.

It took a while, but I managed to wrap the box again, but I accidently cut myself. I went the bed on the floor where Rose was still sleeping.

"Rose, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"I swear I didn't drink his blood!" Rose got up quickly and then took a good look to where she was. "Oh! It was just a dream than"

"Bad dream?" I asked her. She looked at me and then nodded. "You haven't drunk any blood ever since your brothers left the adoption center right?"

"Yeah, but I live with it that's why I always eat apple it stops my craving for blood for a while." Rose got up from the bed and I got up as well.

"Here" I hold out my finger which was cut and still bleeding. Rose took it and drank the little bit of blood that was there. "Don't you know that if you fill your human stomach you won't have room for blood?" I stated.

"Really? I didn't know at all." Rose whipped her mouth.

I nodded. "So, how about I buy some ice creams for the both of us?"

"Fine, but let me take get ready before anything" Rose said and headed to the shower, but noticed the box that I fixed. "You fixed that didn't you?" I just nodded in return. Rose smiled "Thank you!" She entered the bathroom.

In just 5 minutes she was out and changed in a black shirt that said 'Linkin' Park', some ripped skinny jeans, purple converse and a black and white jacket.

"For who are the boxes of chocolates?" I asked as she grabbed the 2 boxes of chocolates and put it in her pocket.

"Well, Steven-senpai and Stephanie-senpai are coming today, so I made chocolates for the both of them as a welcoming gift and the other one was for Blade-kun, but now I don't who to give them to" Rose said as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh well, let's getting going then" I said as I headed for the front door, but Rose grabbed my hand before I opened the door.

"No, were are going to jump from my window" Rose said as she headed for the window.

"Why?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"I like to do that, plus I bet you like to do that as well." Rose said as she jumped from the window down and landed safely. I followed her and landed safely, she walked to the front of the house and then we followed the sidewalk. I was leading from here, since we were going to the ice cream shop, but everything was in complete silence.

"Hey Ikuto, do you know what you haven't change at all" Rose said quietly to me.

"What?" I asked her as I took a right turn.

"First you still suck at driving…"

"Rose you didn't just say that!" I screamed at her not letting her finish in return she laughed at me.

"And you still like that same girl Hinamori Amu-chan" She finished. I stood in complete silence. _''So what it's my life not yours plus it's not like you like me anyway'?_ Her voice repeated in my head remembering about what happened last night. _But if I weren't to go outside I wouldn't have remember about Rose in my life._

"On come on we did say that we will let them live happily with whomever she wants" Rose said as she grabbed my hand and pulled until we got to the ice cream shop. "Plus we are best friends and we will get out of this together right? Now let's have our ice cream and go to school"

I smiled and nodded then I pulled her inside the shop. The shop was completely empty it was just us and the employees.

"Hi um…" I started then looked at Rose. "What do you want?"

"Um… If we are going to do this, we have to do it right, so let's have a waffle cup with three different types of flavors each!" She said excited about the idea I gave her. "I will have Mint, Strawberry and Dulce con Leche, how about you Ikuto" **(A/N: Dulce de Leche is a traditional ice cream made in Center America)**

"Um… Chocolate, Strawberry and Bubblegum" I said to the employee. The employee just nodded and went straight to work. Rose grabbed my hand and made me sit down on a table meanwhile we waited.

We waited for 2 minutes. "Your order is ready!" The employee shouted loud enough for us to hear. I got up; I left the money on the counter and then got the ice creams we order. Rose got up and grabbed her ice cream and her spoon.

"I wonder how it tastes like. I mean it's been so long since I had something different than an apple every single day." Rose told me like if she was scared something will happen to her.

"Don't worry. I just know you will love it!" I said as I put my spoon filled with chocolate in my mouth. Rose got a spoon full with mint and inserted in her mouth. Rose stopped walking and stood still.

"I love it!" Rose shouted happily and with hearts in her eyes. She was in another world probably in space.

"That's great, but we have to get to school before the buses leave us" I said as I picked her up, but making sure that either her or my ice cream fell.

"Ah! Ikuto are you trying to kill me" Rose screamed. I in return started running towards the school. We were in the front gates of the school in minutes. I put Rose down, but she hit hard on my shoulder.

"What the…" Rose didn't finish her sentence and stared behind me. I followed her gaze and found the of the gang staring at us.

"Yo, what up guys!" I said casually to everyone like nothing happened and took another spoon full of strawberry ice cream. Rose realized what I was doing just like we said this morning and last night 'Let them be happy'

"Good morning guys! What's with the faces?" Rose said innocently like she didn't know a thing.

**Rose's P.O.V**

I tried my best to forget what Blade said to me last night and imagined that Ikuto as well, so didn't make any eye contact with Blade-kun.

"No nothing! It's just that we saw how you were playing like if you guys knew each other for years and like you guys were you know a couple" Rima said to us. I stared at Ikuto for a moment then laughed.

"I fall for Ikuto the kitty kat!" I laughed even harder. "Come on, Rima! You got to be serious" Ikuto laughed along with me. We kept laughing until for 1 minute then stopped since I was left out of breath.

"Man you guys got it all wrong." Ikuto started. "Yes Rose and I meet several years behind because we were rejected by many people and incidentally found each other, but a couple seriously."

"Yeah we are just friends, close and good old friends that's all" I said to them and inserted a full spoon of mint flavored ice cream.

"But why didn't you guys tell us?" Amu-chan asked.

"Well because I forgot!" Ikuto responded casually.

"How can you forget something so important Ikuto, after all she is your friend right?" Rima asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" I tried changing the subject. "Come on its Valentine's. I bet that no one has given their chocolates to the guys" All the girls started blushing like crazy expect for Amu.

Out of the sudden, the school bells rang. We all looked at each other and then we just started running towards the back of the school, since we were all going to group up there. I just made sure that my ice cream didn't drop.

When we got there everyone was panting expect for Kukai, instead he was laughing and declaring victory. I sat down and inserted another spoon of strawberry, Ikuto sat down next to me doing exactly the same thing.

"Aren't you enjoying it?" Ikuto started "Able to eat something different then a damn apple" I laughed and so did Ikuto.

"Yeah, I am actually!" I responded.

**Time Skip!**

Like about 4 to 6 buses coming or maybe even more not sure, but the classes were already here waiting as well. Ikuto and I finished our ice creams before the others were here. Everyone in the Guardians was sitting together.

"Please the group of Guardians come here you will be in the bus together taking care of the class in there." Our math teacher ordered us. We got up and entered the bus we sat in the front row, now that we were first.

"Ok guys I need to declare something before the students enter the bus." Utau said as she stood up on the seat.

"What Yaya wants to know" Yaya-chan said excited.

"Well, Kukai and I are officially a couple now" Kukai got up on the seat as well. Every one of us clapped in happiness for the new couple. Utau gave her chocolates to Kukai and gave him a kiss on the cheek and got down.

"Yaya has something to say to!" Yaya-chan said with sweetness and got up on the seat like Utau and Kukai. "Kairi and Yaya are the cute and new couple as well" Yaya forced Kairi to get up, but Kairi was blushing 10 different types of red. Yaya gave her chocolates to him and then a sweet and nice kiss on his cheek, making him blush even harder. He looked like a tomato, blushing that hard.

"Alright, Amu-chan who are you going to give the chocolates to this year?" Utau asked her. Amu blushed for a minute, but then she stopped and looked at the floor.

"Um… I made chocolates for everyone this year again, but I made these chocolates for…" Amu didn't finish the sentence.

"For who, Amu?" Rima asked innocently

"For… BLADE-KUN!" Amu-chan literally shouted and I bet the students outside could listen to it. _Man, even though I had hope that she would say Ikuto, my chances died. I guess its ok, since to love is to see the person you care most about happy. _

"WHAT! ARE YOU DAMN CRAZY?!" Utau shouted at Amu. "I TOLD YOU AND YET YOU REJECTED IT!"

"It's that I can't believe, just not yet" Amu went in front of Blade and held out a box of chocolates.

Blade took it with a big smile on his face. "Thank You!" Blade gave a kiss on the cheek to Amu. Amu in return blushed and went to sit down.

"Alright, next is Rima!" Yaya said as she grabbed Rima's hand.

"So tell us who are you going to give chocolates to, Rima?" Utau said as she got closer to Rima. _Poor Rima she's under pure pressure_

"No one I didn't make chocolates for no one" Rima said as she went take net sit again. Utau and Yaya sighed and then pulled me out of my sit and made me face the guys.

"So, Rose who did you make chocolates for?" Utau said to me.

"For some people that are coming today." I responded. I felt someone take the 2 boxes of chocolates out of my pocket.

"Yeah, and um… mind telling us for who is the other box." Utau waved the 2 boxes in front of me.

"No one important…" I said with my head down.

"Ah! You have to tell Yaya for who it is" Yaya said to me. _I can make up something like 'it was for someone, but I changed my mind._

"It's for Rose's kat D.N" Monique saved my butt and unzipped my backpack and out came D.N to jump in my arms. I took my boxes and gave the one Ikuto wrapped for me again and gave it to D.N.

"There you go D.N!" I said happily and sat down next to Ikuto.

"Hey Monique isn't it that the cat you drew the day we went to the mall together?" Nagi-kun asked her.

"Yup! It's that same cat Monique drew!" Temari said and went straight towards me and patted the cat. Out of the sudden all the charas were petting D.N.

"Well it seems my kat is a big success with the charas" I said.

The students of Amu, Nagi, Tadase, Rima, Blade, Kalev and my class enter the bus. _Man do we have luck we are going with people we know already!_ The bus started moving once everyone were seated, but some girls were all around Ikuto saying things like 'please accept my chocolates' or 'please let me be your girlfriend' and stuff like that.

'Please help me!' Ikuto mouthed me and I suddenly pulled his arm towards me.

"Um… girls I'm sorry, but I don't think he needs such a crowd so how about you guys make line leave your chocolates and say what you want to say just like the girls that are with Tadase are doing" I said as I pointed to the girls that were making lines to give Tadase chocolates. The girls obediently did what I said , but others girls went to sit down and probably think to give to him later on.

The line finished, so did Tadase's line and everything was calm.

"Alright, how about some music?!" Saaya-san said and went to the front. She grabbed a microphone to sing karaoke. "The usual please!" The music started and it was one of the Unknown Band or my songs, but it was horrible.

"Damn girl, at least sing it with love" I said accidently chara changed with Monique and said it to Saaya. I grabbed the microphone and signaled the lady to put it again. _I'm taking a big risk here!_

**(A/N: This song is called Gone by Abandon)**

**Wake up, it's time to go,**

**We're getting out of here,**

**The leaves are falling down,**

**It's another year,**

**Ahead the open road,**

**And we're not afraid,**

**Lift up the main sail,**

**It's time to start the race,**

**A little faster now,**

**We're gonna set the pace,**

**Walking on the waves**

**That are crashing down,**

**Will we sink or swim?**

**Let's, go, and now we're moving fast,**

**We're gonna take on the world**

**And hold nothing back,**

**Here, we go, you're running next to me,**

**We will give our lives**

**To gain everything,**

**Listen up now, open eyes will see,**

**They are falling down**

**Into their misery,**

**There are no open roads**

**So they can run free,**

**But here we are,**

**With so much to say,**

**Whose gonna follow us**

**If we don't lead the way?**

**Pack up your bags...**

**We're gonna leave this place behind,**

I finished the song, Saaya Yambuki just stood there in shock. I just gave her the microphone again and went to sit down again. I heard some clapping from behind and every time it was louder. I realized that the class was clapping for me.

"Rose, you're actually good at singing and you totally got the courage to stop Saaya's bad singing" Someone kid from behind said. My chara change with Monique broke in seconds. _Man Monique is at fault of this if anyone notice something about me and my relationship with the Unknown Band._

"Don't worry. I don't think they will notice just like that." Ikuto said as he patted my head like a kat.

"I wonder if we are anywhere close to that park…" Nagi-kun said to us. He looked like he was going to be knocked out anytime soon.

"Hey know that you mention it does anyone know the name of that park?" Kukai asked and looked at Kairi in his laptop.

"Well the park doesn't have name, because that's where they celebrate the days like Valentine's or Christmas etc.… The name of the park goes with the day that is celebrated. Example: Today is Valentine's so the park is called Valentine Park." Kairi-kun explained to Kukai.

"Really I didn't know that, but why are we going to the Valentine Park this year and not last year?" Nagi-kun said as he involved himself in the conversation again with us.

"Well, the park was found until after New Year's." Kairi responded.

"I heard rumors saying that the park has a forest inside and is cursed, everyone that goes in never comes back!" Ikuto said with dark and serious voice. _He is planning something isn't he? _Amu was grabbed on tight to Utau.

"Boo!" Rima whispered to Amu. Amu jumped and screamed, I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Why did you do that to Amu?" I whispered to Ikuto.

"Well, I did have that in mind, but they do say something is strange about that forest. I rather not enter." Ikuto whispered back to me.

"Please all students get down from the bus." The lady pointed to the 2 exits. _When did we get here! I didn't even noticed_

We all got off and stretched out a bit. A teacher came out with about 10 boxes and put it on the ground.

"Alright guys, I want the girls to the right and the boys to the left!" She ordered us. All the girls step to the right and the boys to the left. "Ok! Girls I will be giving you one of this bracelets" She showed us a cute bracelet with a different colors of hearts, but one of them was white. "These bracelets will track you, but not only track you as well it will tell us if you have a lover, like someone or either. If you have a lover the biggest heart's color white, will turn into the color blue, if you like someone it will turn red and if it's either it will turn a shining yellow. Please girls come here and pick out the bracelets." I went to the box and just took out a bracelet, so did the rest.

My bracelet turned into a red, so did Rima's and Amu's. Utau and Yaya bracelet turned into a cute blue. "Now guys we have the same thing for you, but it has a different style. Please come and pick it out" The guys did what they were told and picked out the bracelet. The bracelets were pretty much the same only that instead of hearts it was stars. "Now guys, if you want to go to the pool around here there are swimming suits that you can rent same thing with the other sports. Please go have fun!" Everyone went running to different directions expect for us the Guardians.

"Ikuto let me see what color is your star!" I went running towards him. He showed me it, it was a red color. "Oh! Look mine too, is red" I showed him my bracelet.

"So is mine!" Amu, Rima, Blade and Nagi all unison.

"That means that Utau, Kukai, Yaya and Kairi's bracelets are blue for lovers and Kalev is yellow for either" Rima stated

"Um… Actually no it's blue for lover too" Kalev said shyly.

"You have a lover?!" Everyone screamed to Kalev expect for Ikuto, Blade and I. _I forgot to tell them before we arrived here!_

"Yeah, her name is Stephanie" Blade explained.

"Ah! Now that you mention her, we should get going to the center of the park. She said that after she puts her bags at home she would come here." Kalev said he started walking I followed him so did the others.

"Wait! Her bags does that mean didn't live here before?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, she lived in U.S.A, but she told us that she was coming here to live with us" Kalev explained. We arrived at the very center of the park. I sat down at fountain in the middle.

"Ah it's Kalev, Rose and Blade-kun!" A sweet and familiar voice screamed. Stephanie-senpai suddenly pulled Blade and me into a hug, a very tight hug.

"Stephanie-senpai that hurts" Blade and I unison in pain. Stephanie-senpai let go of us, we quickly caught our breaths.

"Well, I noticed that you guys have some new friends" Stephanie went and hugged Kalev.

"Stephanie I know you remember Ikuto from those 'times'" Kalev said. _So Kalev figured it out!_

"Wait you are telling me that… No way!" Stephanie-senpai screamed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Ikuto said to Stephanie-senpai.

"This Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Kukai and Kairi" Kalev signaled everyone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Stephanie-senpai bowed down in respect to them.

"Hey and where is Steven?" Kalev asked as he looked around to see if he was around. _Yeah where is he?!_

"I'm right here!" Steven-senpai startled me from behind. I ran automatically behind Ikuto, all could hear were Steven-senpai, Beat Steven-senpai's chara, Lola Stephanie's chara and Monique laughing.

"Well, well, these are your new friends huh?" Steven-senpai said. "Well it's a pleasure everyone I'm Steven Misaki, Stephanie's brother"

"Can we call you both the sibling S?" Amu-chan asked.

"Sure! Must people call us like that." Stephanie approved.

"Well any way! Steven-senpai you came here that means the competition between my brother and yourself is over. The question is with whom did you fall in love for?" I couldn't help but asked and went straight in front of him.

"Oh! That's easy to answer after I left the adaptation center like in the 2nd year I noticed that fell for you." Steven-senpai said to me with a casual voice.

"WHAT!" Everyone including my own brothers unison in surprise

"You told me a girl in Japan, but Rose seriously you promised!" Blade stood up to him and pushed me away from Steven-senpai. Ikuto grabbed my hand and put me behind him.

"Well some promises are broken just like you did as well!" Steven-senpai defended himself.

"Hey Rose what was the competition and the promise" Rima asked me. Everyone else who didn't know was there with Rima wondering the same thing.

"The competition was simple actually, when we were young Blade and Steven-senpai they always would hit on girls around the adaptation center" I explained.

"They were players!?" Amu almost screamed.

"Yeah, you do see the two charas over there right?" I pointed to Lola and Beat. "That one is Beat Steven-senpai's chara and that one is Lola Stephanie-senpai's chara, Beat is a player something like Rhythm and Lola is a princess and educative type. Anyway both of them would have showdowns to see who was best at getting girls in their hands, until one day the deiced to do a lifelong competition who ever were to get more girl was to win, but if the both of them were to fall in love with a girl the competition was over"

"And what about the promise?" Yaya asked me. _I really don't know myself! _

"I don't know about that" I said to them. "Wait Ikuto weren't you in that competition as well?"

"Um… Yeah, but I don't know anything about the promise all I know was that it was between the two of them" Ikuto responded me.

Blade and Steven-senpai had an intense atmosphere. "Alright that's it I can't take this anymore!" I went to the 2 of them. "Both of you broke the promise right so aren't you guys at hand!" They both look at each other.

"She is right!" Steven-senpai hold out his hand.

"I guess so." Blade responded and shock Steven-senpai's hand.

"That's better now how about we go and find an activity to do!" I grabbed Steven-senpai's hand and Blade's hand and went straight to the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, everything is cheerful again!" Yaya jumped up and down in happiness.

"I heard there is an ice skating rink around here somewhere" Ikuto teased me.

"No way! We are going to the pool you like it or not kitty kat" I teased him back, but something stopped me it was D.N meowing in other words please make me human again. "Alright!" I whispered to D.N. "Guys please don't freak out after this!" I warned the rest. "Rosario Human!" I whispered and kissed D.N Rosario which just like mines, but hidden so no one can see it since I hate it just like Blade and Kalev did. D.N turned into a human again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Utau screamed.

"Ah! Dark Night, I haven't seen you in a while!" Stephanie-senpai hugged D.N.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Kukai screamed at me.

"Oh! Um… This is my kat Dark Night in short D.N he has let say a special power… So he can turn into human" I tried my best to explained to them. "It like us and our shugo charas"

"Ok, but why does D.N look a lot like Ikuto?" Amu asked me. I saw Ikuto and D.N drop down at Amu's question. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Um… That's just a coincidence." I told her.

"Please don't ever compare me to Ikuto ever again, Amu" D.N was still sweat dropping from the comment.

"Ok! I promise" Amu took a step back since Dark Night seemed a little bit mad. "I alright, how about we go to the pool and have some fun!" Amu forgot the matter with D.N

"Yeah, Yaya and Kairi-chi want to go to the pool- desu" Yaya said babyish. She grabbed Kairi-kun's hand and ran towards the right, since there was sign saying 'the pool and hot spring is this way!'

"Come on guys we can't just leave those guys alone." Tadase said as he walked towards the right. I grabbed D.N's hand and leaded him to the same direction. Ikuto, Amu and the others were right behind Tadase as well.

**Amu's P.O.V**

We arrived at the pool and bunch of slides and fun things to do. The counter that said 'rent of swimsuits'. We found Yaya and Kairi-kun waiting for us at the counter.

"Hi welcome to the pool/ hot spring of Valentine's Park" a cute guy at the counter said dully. "What sizes are you in swimsuit and we can perfectly find it for you?"

"Well, Yaya and Rima-chi are sizes extra small" Yaya said.

"Um… I think that Amu-chan and I are about the same size, so we both are small" Utau exam me from head to toe.

"Rose and I are a medium for sure!" Stephanie-chan said to the guy at the counter.

"For the guys we are all medium!" Steven-kun said as every guy told him their sizes.

"Alright I will be right back." The guy went to what I think is the storage room were all the swimsuit should be. He came back in a few minutes we all the swimsuits in his hands. "Alright here are the extra small for the girls" He hold out the swimsuits and gave it to Rima and Yaya. "These are the small!" He gave him to Utau and me. "He these are the medium sizes for the ladies" He gave Rose and Stephanie there swimsuits. "And these are the medium for the guys!" He handed out the swimsuits to the guys.

We left the money on the counter and went straight towards the bathrooms. The girls' bathroom was at the right and the boys' bathroom was at the left. All of us, girls went in to the bathroom quickly, but was weird is that I haven't since a lot of people lately around here.

"Come Rose put on your swimsuit I haven't seen you in one for quite a while now!" Stephanie-chan was forcing Rose to go change right away.

"Alright, I'm going already!" Rose got inside of a dresser. _I should go change as well! _I went into a dresser and changed quickly into a completely red swimsuit with white hearts on it. When I got out Rose was still in the dresser.

"Come on Rose get out already! Everyone is already changed." Stephanie-chan was in a beautiful 2 part red flowered swimsuit. Utau was in a 2 part blue swimsuit with music notes on it. Rima and Yaya had a cute yellow 1 part swim suit. Ah! Amu-chan look at you that swimsuit totally fits you in every single way!" Stephanie-chan looked at me in awe. Everyone put attention to my swimsuit and complemented me in every single way possible.

"Um… Are we ready to go then?" Rose's voice came from behind us. I turned around with the rest of the girls and spotted Rose in a towel.

"Rose, are you hiding your swimsuit with that towel?!" Stephanie-chan shouted at her.

"'Cuz I hate showing off, so how about we go outside and forget that" Rose walked towards the door, but Stephanie and Utau blocked it completely. "Damn!" I heard Rose whisper under her breath.

"Rose, show us your swimsuit now!" Stephanie and Utau unison and gave off a cold look at her.

I heard Rose sigh, but she at last took off her towel. Rose had on 2 part black and blue striped swimsuit on, I noticed that her breasts were bigger than mine's that why she was a medium size swimsuit, but also noticed that she was wearing a Rosario just like D.N had on the time Rose turn him into human **(A/N: The Rosario is like the one in Rosario+Vampire)**. The girl started in awe like they did with me.

"Alright you guys saw it! Now let go outside" Rose put on her towel again and walked outside. We all followed her outside and found the boys already playing around in the pool.

"Hey guys, haven't you noticed that they aren't many people here. I mean it just us the employees" I asked, since I was too curious.

"It's probably because it's Valentine's Day that everyone is too busy in the confessing contest or are waiting until the Valentine Concert begins tonight and forgot all about the pool!" Blade answered.

"There is a concert tonight. Cool Yaya wants to go" Yaya jumped up and down in excitement.

"We can all go!" Kalev said as threw the ball to Kukai. _Playing volleyball this soon was not expected._

"Yeah, it will be tons of fun!" Stephanie-chan said as she got into the water slowly.

"Hey where in the world is D.N and Ikuto!" Rose looked around.

"They are over there!" Blade pointed to a tree nearby the pool. Rose went quickly over there.

"Blade come here and tell me what the hell is going on between you and Rose right now!" Stephanie-chan demanded. Blade got out of the water and went to where Stephanie-chan and I were sitting. I noticed that Blade had the same Rosario that Rose and D.N have.

"It's nothing really, I just choose to do what was right that's all really" Blade said casually, but with cold eyes.

"Yeah sure I know that you like Rose, so why did you have to reject her last night" Stephanie-chan asked him.

"Well, I lied that I didn't want Rose's chocolates, but I did it for her own good. She can't fall for someone like me and I can't fall for her. Got it!" Blade almost nearly shouted at Stephanie-chan.

"You lied to her just like I lied to Ikuto" I said my thought out loud enough for Stephanie and Blade-kun can hear.

"Wait you lied to Ikuto?" Blade asked.

"Um… Yeah, it because I got into a fight with him last night that I said that I won't give him my chocolates to him that I would rather give it to you, but he suddenly disappeared." I explained in short to Blade. "But the truth is that I had it for Ikuto since I like him and all, but he seems a lot happier with Rose around than with me"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed Rose happier with D.N and Ikuto around, since yesterday night" Blade commented.

"Well, you know what? How about you guys make at team and move on for the own good of the people you guys love" Kalev suddenly appeared right behind Stephanie-chan with Steven-kun as right next to him. I also noticed the same exact Rosario that Rose had. _Why don't they just take off the Rosario?_

"And we can make it our little secret and help out a bit!" Kalev-kun encouraged us. _They want to help us keep a secret_

"Alright, I'm in. How about you, Amu-chan" Blade hold out his hand towards me "For the people we like right!"

I took his hand in answer. "Right!" Out of the sudden a huge splash came from the over side. Everyone put attention and saw Rose push D.N and Ikuto to the pool. Everyone started laughing expect our shugo charas that were right now in middle of a very intense volleyball game.

"Hahahaha! I told you guys that I was going to make you go in one way or another" Rose tried to catch her breath. Rose still had her towel on, but I caught a quick look at the Rosario again.

"Hey Blade, why don't guys take off the Rosario. It must be brothering you a lot!" I couldn't help asking anymore.

"Well, we would love to believe me but we can't for specific reasons" Blade said as he played around with his Rosario.

"What do you mean of course you can take it off its simple really" I tried taking off his Rosario, but in return hurt my hand and started bleeding. "Ow! That hurt" I started sucking in the blood from my hand. "What did your Rosario do right now! Explain please"

"I told we just can't take it off. The Rosario we posse first allows us to transform and second it helps us to keep balance. The Rosario was our 1st birthday gift gave to us by Kalev which had his own as well" Blade looked at my hand and kissed it gently. "We live with this Rosario we can't take it off or we get hurt just like you did just now."

"Wait that Rosario allows you to transform! A Rosario let you transform, but when I do it I don't need of a Rosario" I said confused

"Don't worry about it! Look the point is that we can't take it off that's all alright" Kalev jumped into the conversation seeing that I saw very confused. A huge splash came from where Rose was. I turned around to find Rose without her towel and in the pool.

"WHAT THE HELL IKUTO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL ME INTO THE POOL WITHOUT TELLING!" Rose scream at the top of her lungs.

"Alright calm down now will you. I was just a joke, plus you knew it was coming" Ikuto picked her up from behind her and put her high on his shoulder.

"Fine, but don't think I will forgive next time!" Rose putted and looked away. Ikuto somehow noticed and in return dropped her, but caught her just time before she hit the water. "IKUTO you are going to kill me if you do that again!" Rose didn't shout was hard this time.

"Watch out!" I heard Kukai scream. I turned around to see the volleyball coming this way to hit me, but Blade hit just in time before it hit me. I sighed in relief.

"Ow! That hurt nai" I heard a very familiar accent come from behind us.

**Cliffhanger- Sorry! This chapter was very long, but I hope you guys liked** **it. Please if you guys have any ideas or tips for my story please tell me… **

**Who was the person that got hit by the volleyball? What is going to happen when the guardians go to sleep over at Rose, Blade, Kalev, Steven and Stephanie's house for the night? Figure it out in the Next Chapter.**

**Chapter 7: The Valentine Concert and A sleep over!**


End file.
